(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the making of a blended fiber pad and more particularly to a method and system for making the blended fiber pad using a combination of cleaned and processed alpaca fiber mixed with a selected fiber and a low melt bond.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been various methods and systems used for making pads, mattresses, cushions, toppers, furniture, and bedding products using cotton, wool, synthetic materials and like products. None of these prior art items provide the unique features and advantages of using a combination of a selected fiber with an alpaca fiber for making a blended fiber pad as disclosed herein.